In Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) mobile networks, small cell nodes can be deployed within the coverage area of a macro evolved Node B (eNB). In such deployment scenarios, the macro eNB can implement a macro cell with a wide coverage area, and the small cell nodes typically implement respective small cells to provide enhanced coverage, special services, etc., to one or more user equipment (UE) at respective locations within the macro cell. In some scenarios, the macro eNB and the small cell nodes may share resources, such as one or more component carriers, allocated to a network operator.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.